soldakfandomcom-20200215-history
Kivi's Underworld
Kivi's Underworld is a casual, hack and slash game. Explore the mysterious underworld as a mighty Warrior battling opponents toe to toe, rain down fire on your enemies with the dangerous Fire Mage, sneak disguised with stealth to confound your foes as a Scout, unleash the fury of the Berserker, or adventure with any of the other numerous playable characters. You leave the safety of the underground cities to rebuild the lost city of Defiance to defeat a growing dark elf threat, before they destroy your homeland. Can you save the lumen people? Features *Unique 3D casual, action adventure RPG *Fits easily into your schedule (designed to be played in 15 to 30 minute chunks) *Interface is very easy to learn (only requires 3 keys/buttons) *Play as any one of over 20 characters with unique abilities and magic spells *Playing missions with different characters results in different gameplay *Can change class between every adventure without starting over *Find and utilize over 20 types of magic powerups, which can drastically change the outcome of any battle *Easily create new adventures, classes, and powerups or download those made by others *By the creators of the Award winning action RPG, Depths of Peril *Shares the same world history with Depths of Peril (huge backstory) *Dangerous world to challenge your skills (tons of traps and many types of monsters each with unique tactics/skills) *Four difficulty levels to match any player's skill level *30 adventures to explore and conquer *Hundreds of secrets to discover *Multiplayer with the multiplayer expansion Overview Kivi's Underworld is a casual, hack and slash game. Explore the mysterious underworld as a mighty Warrior battling opponents toe to toe, rain down fire on your enemies with the dangerous Fire Mage, sneak disguised with stealth to confound your foes as a Scout, unleash the fury of the Berserker, or adventure with any of the other numerous playable characters. It all starts after a mining expedition, led by Kivi (a young lumen warrior), ventured into unknown territory, and opened a pathway to a deadly race. Dark elves decimated them. Kivi is the lone survivor, yet no one believes him about the new threat, since dark elves are just a myth. Kivi was there; he saw. The dark elves are real and his people are in great danger. Reluctantly, Kivi realizes that it is up to him. Playing as Kivi or any of his companions, you leave the safety of the protected, underground cities to rebuild the lost city of Defiance, recruit more lumen to your cause, and defeat this growing dark elf threat, before they destroy your homeland and all of your kind. The fate of the lumen is in your hands. Can you save the lumen people? Although very easy to learn, mastering Kivi's Underworld is a different matter. With a fast pace, over twenty playable characters, tons of powerups, many monsters using unique tactics and skills, numerous deadly traps, and multiple difficulty levels, even an expert player will be challenged. System Requirements Windows Minimum specs: Windows 98/ME/2000/XP/Vista 1.2 GHz Pentium 4 (or other equivalent) 128MB RAM GeForce 2 (or other equivalent) 100MB of hard drive space Windows Recommended specs: 2.0 GHz Pentium 4 (or other equivalent) 256MB RAM GeForce 3 or better (or other equivalent) Mac Minimum specs: OS X 10.4 or 10.5 1.2 GHz processor (PowerPC or Intel) 128MB RAM GeForce 2 (or other equivalent) 100MB of hard drive space Mac Recommended specs: 2.0 GHz processor (PowerPC or Intel) 256MB RAM GeForce 3 or better (or other equivalent) Mac OS X 10.3.9 should also run Kivi's Underworld fine, but you need OpenAL installed first. You can download the OpenAL installer from Creative. Kivi's Underworld also seems to run fine in Linux using Wine. If you are interested in running the game on Linux, please try the demo first though. As always system specs are very subjective. If you are concerned about whether or not your computer can run the game as well as you would like, please download the Kivi's Underworld demo and find out.